Guy Malson
"Tch. I'd like to see you try. I bet your friend here is just as big a pansy as you are. Do the smart thing and walk away, or be stupid and battle me. Your choice." Guy Malson is a Kymera Trainer who is associated with neither the Kymera Keepers nor the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms, and is a major antagonist to the Player. Physical Description Guy Malson is average sized, with a lean and slightly muscular build. He gels his black hair to one side, and maintains an icy blue streak in the front of his hair. His eyes are teal, and his face is almost always locked in a smug sneer. He wears a light blue blazer with fuchsia stripes, black trim and a "#1" logo with laurels on the breast of the blazer. He wears Olive drab slacks with an extra large black leather belt hanging lopsided at one side. Though he's farly healthy, he often has a slight slouch. Personality Smug, arrogant and antagonizing - Guy Malson in a nutshell. Guy Malson is a bully in most senses: He believes that strength is everything in a Kymera fight, the weak should abide by the strong, and he is very self-absorbed. However, his belief in his own strength is tempered by his desire to always be stronger, and to legitimately improve his own prowess. Background There's very little information regarding Guy Malson prior to the events in the story. His initial actions in the story indicate that he's gathering Kymera for an unknown patron, but beyond that point, he dedicates his time towards beating the player in Kymera battle. Roles in the Game Guy Malson's first appearance seems incidental enough - The player encounters him while he's snatching up Kymera from around the forest (In particular, [[Keith Wheatley's Puplite, Booster). However, he takes his defeat at the hands of the player very personally, and vows to win the next time they cross paths. Since then, he has hounded the player frequently, showing up at the most inconvenient times. The player next encounters him in the Frosty Tundra, while escorting Elisa Thorne while she gathers medicinal ingredients to help her Duskitty. He threatens to attack Elisa's Duskitty if the player doesn't fight him, though he claims after the fact that this was a bluff on his part to provoke the player into fighting him. Next, he ambushes the player in the Titanic Acropolis, and taunts the player until Benny Phactor asks the player to teach Guy a lesson. After these two defeats, Guy is confounded by his repeat losses, and begins to suspect that something other than luck is propelling the player's wins. Kymera Team Guy Malson uses Dragon and Reptile species types. He is battled multiple times in the story, and each of his appearances demonstrates the growth of his Kymera Team. First Fight (in Lakeside Forest): * Nemesis, a Crydra - Guy's lead Kymera, and consistently his strongest Kymera. * Gemini, a Pseudra - Guy's second Kymera. Second Fight (in the Frosty Tundra): * Nemesis, a Crydra - Nemesis still occupies the lead slot in Guy's Team Roster. * Gemini, a Pseudra - Gemini still occupies the second slot in Guy's Team Roster. * Zeus, a Voltokek - Zeus is the newcomer to Guy's team in this fight, and serves as the anchor. Third Fight (in the Titanic Acropolis): * Gemini, a Pseudra - Gemini becomes the lead Kymera at this point, to allow for Nemesis to serve as the Anchor. * Zeus, a Voltokek - Zeus takes the second position in this fight. * Helios, a Pyrolisk - Helios is the newcomer to Guy's team in this fight, and takes the third slot. * Nemesis, a Crydra - Saving his strongest Kymera for last, Nemesis has become the anchor to Guy's team. Fourth Fight (in the Ruins of the Frost Kings): * Gemini, a Pseudra - Gemini becomes the lead Kymera at this point, to allow for Nemesis to serve as the Anchor. * Zeus, a Voltokek - Zeus takes the second position in this fight. * Helios, a Pyrolisk - Helios takes the third poisiton in this fight. * Aeolus, a Zumarro - Aeolus is the latest addition to Guy's team in this fight, and takes the fourth slot. * Nemesis, a Crydra - Saving his strongest Kymera for last, Nemesis remains the anchor to Guy's team. Trivia * No one knows how Guy Malson came to Kyrigar - neither the Department nor the Keepers brought him through the portal. Rumor has it that he may have found his own way in, like how the Department found their own way in independent of Benny Phactor. Back to Character List Category:Characters